Challenge 01
by YuryJulian
Summary: Nun niste ich mich auch ein im Club der Challenge Aktivisten. Bei mir geht es um einen Lippenstift.


_Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins und Geld gab's auch keins! _

Willkommen zu meiner kleinen Challenge! Hier die Vorgaben:

aufgepasst: gegenstände die drin vorkommen müssen:  
- lippenstift  
- eine banane  
- ein kinderbuch

personen:  
- tony  
- ford

**CHALLENGE 01**

by YuryJulian

Tony spazierte gelangweilt durch das Boot, eine Banane essend. Jetzt hatte er endlich einmal frei und nichts zu tun! Henderson wollte ursprünglich mit ihm lernen, doch leider musste sie absagen, weil ihr etwas dazwischen gekommen war. Was um Himmels Willen war denn wichtiger, als seine Offiziersanwärterprüfung? Er war bereits einmal durchgefallen und sie meinte noch ganz zuversichtlich zu ihm, das würde beim nächsten Mal sicher nicht passieren, weil sie nun noch mehr Arbeit investierten. Außerdem kannte Tony nun den Ablauf des Auswahlverfahrens, so sollte die Wiederholung ein Klacks werden. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er es nicht zu etwas bringen würde. Gut, er hatte etwas länger gebraucht um aufzuwachen und auf den richtigen Pfad zu kommen, aber hey, nicht jeder konnte mit einem Superbrain geboren werden. Wo er gerade bei Lucas war... wo steckte der überhaupt?

Der Seemann setzte sich in Bewegung und lief planlos zu einem der Quartierdecks, mit etwas Glück würde er dort seinen ehemaligen Zimmergenossen finden. Irgendjemand hielt es für eine gute Idee, diesem nun ein eigenes Quartier zu geben, nun, da er etwas zu sagen hatte. Wenn man Tony fragte, dann war dies ein großer Fehler gewesen, denn schließlich stieg Lucas die Verantwortung zu Kopf. Die Arroganz und den Egoismus, den dieser manchmal von sich gab, waren fast nicht mehr zu überbieten gewesen.

Seine Hoffnungen erfüllten sich nicht. Die Tür zum Quartier des Ensign blieb verschlossen, egal wie oft er klopfte oder versuchte diese zu öffnen. Wieso sperrte der auch ab? Ein paar seiner Computerspiele hätte er ruhig mit ihm teilen können.

Tony drehte sich herum und wollte bereits wieder gehen, als ihm unter der Gitterabdeckung, auf welcher er stand, etwas auffiel. Er bückte sich, hob die Abdeckung auf und zog ein buntes Kinderbuch darunter hervor. Es war ein Märchenbuch mit einigen der schönsten Geschichten der Gebrüder Grimm. Wie kam das nur dort hin?

Eigentlich hatte Tony vorgehabt es beim Commander abzugeben, doch auf dem Weg dorthin blätterte er im MagLev verträumt in dem Buch vor sich hin und las hier und da einige der Textpassagen. Als er dann letztendlich vor der Tür des Commanders stand, wollte er es noch gar nicht abgeben. Darin waren so viele schöne Sachen, die er nur noch aus seiner Kindheit kannte und die in ihm die Lust weckten, es auf der Stelle ganz lesen zu wollen.

Kurzerhand beschloß Piccolo das Buch später abzugeben. Wer es verloren hatte, konnte sicherlich noch etwas warten. Wie er die Mannschaft kannte, handelte es sich hierbei um Dagwood. Ihm fiel sonst niemand anders mehr ein, der Kinderbücher lesen würde.

Am MagLev angekommen, drückte auf den Schalter und blätterte interessierter Weise weiter in dem Buch.

"Deswegen bin ich jetzt mitgekommen?", sagte die verärgerte Stimme Commander Fords.

"Jonathan, das war wichtig!", sagte Henderson, die ihm eilige hinterher eilte.

"Ein Lippenstift soll wichtig sein?", sagte Ford erneut mit der selben Verärgerung und ein wenig Hohn.

"Natürlich ist das wichtig! Es ist eine ganz besondere Farbe und den musste ich einfach haben, aber ich hab meine Shuttle Gutscheine alle schon verbraucht gehabt, darum solltest du mich zu dieser Kolonie begleiten!"

Tony sah über den Rand seines Buches und beobachtete, wie Ford leicht wütend aussehend, an ihm vorbei rauschte und Lonny ihm hinterher. Sie trug ein hübsches Kleid, das eine Menge von ihren schönen, langen Beinen sehen ließ und grüßte ihn mit einem fröhlichen "Hi".

"Ich ging davon aus, es wäre etwas wichtiges wie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Familie oder eine dringende Sache, die man als Frau einfach braucht, aber nicht so was wie ein Lippenstift!" Den Lippenstift sprach Ford mit einer solchen Verachtung aus, dass Piccolo dachte, es würde hier gleich zum größten Beziehungskrach an Bord der seaQuest kommen.

"Nun stell dich nicht so an! Du magst es doch auch, wenn ich mich hübsch mache und wir so dann gemeinsam aus gehen können", konterte Henderson und lief dem Commander geradewegs in sein Quartier hinterher.

Die Tür fiel krachend zu und Tony bekam leider nicht mehr mit, wie die Geschichte weiter ging. Sollte er nun hier bleiben oder lieber gehen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn hinter ihm kam der MagLev zum stehen.

"Tony!", sagte die fröhliche Stimme von Lucas. "Hast du was vor oder Lust ein paar Spiele zu spielen? Ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen etwas im Labor einzurichten. Soweit ich weiß ist Hudson den gesamten Nachmittag beschäftigt und wird uns auch nicht stören", grinste der Ensign, der allein in der Kabine saß.

Bei sowas musste Tony natürlich nicht überlegen. Er stieg in die Kabine und überließ den Lippenstiftstreit sich selbst.

ENDE

written: 16-05-06


End file.
